Memories of the Dead
by pink black love
Summary: She was an assassin with a tragic past and He was the Lord of vampires with a goal to accomplish
1. Her Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: She was an assassin with a tragic past and He was the Lord of vampires with a goal to accomplish

* * *

She was exactly as the legend describe her, the tainted flower of death 

It was said that she kills without a second thought, beautiful green eyes blank, devoid of any emotions.

_She was swift, graceful,fast and cunning_.

They say she was absolutely stunning with porcelain skin and long silky black hair.

She was the angel of the dead

-

-

-

The Memories of the Dead

By pink black love

_Her Story_

-

-

-

-

-

Her blade flashed though the night and a small strangled scream was heard. She gave a dark laugh as the oily head of the fat pudgy man rolled toward her feet, and her eyes flashed . _Another cruel tycoon dead, killing children and selling them. Disgusting. _

She hated her job, even though her master said it would bring salvation to the world; she felt dirty. No matter how long and hard she washes herself, the blood would always be there. As her eyes close, the image of all that she has killed would come up, one after another. Faces without name she calls them; she knows them but yet again she doesn't, strangers who comes back to hunt her.

Tiredly, she open the door to her lonely apartment with a sigh she walks to her shower to wash off the blood. _Tomorrow, _she thought _there's a physics essay due, library books to return, exams.t.. and so much other._

In the morning she was known as Haruno Sakura, a pink haired, pretty, quiet university student aiming for med school. But at night she was known as the Black Angel who kills for her master.

She gave a weary look at her sword, a long katana which she carried around with her all the time, an interesting choice of weapon, especially in the 21'st century. But still, she treasured the weapon more then anything for it was the last thing her father left for her before his death.

-

"_Father…FATHER!!" _

"_NO! Stop. Sakura, leave, run!"_

"_FATHER"_

"_Stop! Don't get near her, she's just a child. Please… let my only daughter go.. She is all that I have left.."_

_A lone gunshot sounded_

"_FATHER!! FATHER!! NOO!" _

_-_

Her father was a police officer, the kindest and the bravest out there. Her father use to be her hero, and the only person close to her. Her mother died when she was born but her father never hated her when all her relative does, the 'devil's child' was what they called her. But she never did care for she has her father and that was all she need, until those fucking bastard came and killed her father. _Cowards_ she thought _fucking cowards who couldn't kill a police men alone and have to bring 50 other people to kill him._ She knew something was wrong when her father told her that he was going to help in a investigation, she knew that there was something that was just so damn fucking wrong and yet, she didn't even stop him. On the day of his death, before school she had a argument about something small, something non important with her dad. Before she left she remember saying I hate you, unlike the normal I love you she gives her dad. She remembers his sad look, the dejected slump in his shoulder as he watches his daughter leave for school from the door way. She remembers his still form on the ground unmoving, she remembers the machine beeping slowly and slower until it gave up with a flat beep. She remember the sad looks the doctors gave her.

She remembers.

How can she forget? It was burned into her mind a mark she could never get rid off.

She absentmindedly glanced at place above her left hipbone. That mark she thought, that was hidden underneath her clothes, is who I am now.

But a tear ran down her face.

Angrily, she brushed it away

Enough of the past

She stood up with her head high, shoulder straight and eyes hard.

And headed for her bed for an attempt to sleep.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night at the sound of her cell phone. 

She narrowed her eyes _It's him_

"_Sakura_" the voice of her master slithered into her ear from the phone. His voice was dark, oily and smooth. A snake she thought would be the best word to describe him as. "_My dear, your next target is Takashi Inue kill him before midnight tomorrow, you should get the information soon_" and just like that the call ended just like that

She shut her cell phone with a click and stare outside of her window. She loved the location of her apartment, it was high up and so she could see the whole of New York city. It was filled with life even though at the time of the night; she stared at the people laughing and joking that passed underneath her and she sighs, filled with longing to be like them.

Unknowing to her a pair of red eyes stared at her from afar.

-

-

-

* * *

**Some rambling from pink black love: **

Haha, guess who those red eyes belongs to. I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time and for this chapter to be so short :( IT WOULD BE LONGER NEXT TIME (hopefully). I will update my other stories but this should be my main story because I just love how dramatic and dark it is. I finally realized that I suck at writing humor story, but I WILL TRY MY HARDEST.

_review review review_

-

Next chapter:_ His Story_


	2. His Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

His hair was as dark and long as the night, his skin was pale as snow

To simply put it, he was damn gorgeous

His eyes demands your respect

High and noble

And his teeth are what he is

_The Vampire Lord_

_-_

-

-

The Memories of the Dead

By pink black love

_His story_

-

-

-

-

-

He was the king, and his mere presence grabs your attention.

But he was searching, looking for what he needs to find. To find what he searched for, for many, many centuries.

His mate.

His soul longed for her. His heart and body screams for her, begs for her to be with him. He is vulnerable without her but now he finally found her.

After searching for so long, he found her; and not for long he told himself, she was _his_.

He often look at her from a distance, even from far away, she was _beautiful_ and that was an understatement. She was simply perfect. He gave her a small smile and headed back toward his house to rest.

_Soon_ he thought _My little flower. _

_-_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Naruto,_ Sakura decided is going to _die_ soon. If he doesn't shut that big mouth of his soon, she's going to shove her frigging sword into his face.

They were currently sitting eating a Ichikaru, which was dubbed 'One of the greatest Ramen stand ever' by Naruto.

He was a strange one Sakura thought amusedly, as she watched Naruto trying to eat and talk with his mouth full. It was quite a hilarious sight and it brought her out of the dark shell she created for herself for once being a normal human being. And she was relieved for the change.

"Ne, Sakura Chan" Naruto suddenly said "Me and a couple of other people are going to a rock concert tonight and I have an extra ticket, want to come along?"

Sakura felt her happy world crumple.

No..

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Sakura gave her most apologetic look "I have other things to attended to…"

Like_ killing_

Naruto frowned "Aww.. fine, but next time, alright Sakura Chan you'll have to go next time"

"Pinky promise me."

Sakura let out a forced smile "Alright Naruto, I promise you."

Then she pretended to look at her watch and feign surprise.

"Oh! Look at the time, I'm sorry Naruto next time. I have to go now."

Without waiting for a reply she threw some money onto the table and left.

It was a good thing that she turned away, or she would have seen the sad look on Naruto's face.

_Teme, you better save her from the world she shut her self in._

_-_

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Her hair was dyed black in the night so the obvious pink hair wouldn't show.

The head of her target slid neatly off the body, she wrinkled her nose in disgust and flicked the blood off her katana.

She turned away to head home, stilettos echoing in the empty room when suddenly a dark figure landed gracefully in front of her. Swiftly she pulled out her blade and crouched into a fighting position and charged toward the shadowed person. She gasped when she felt him disappear and reappear from behind her. She growled and flipped around; trying to get a good look at the figure's face but was blocked from the hooded cloak he wore.

The mysterious stranger rushed toward her with a speed that no human possess and cornered her. Sakura swore and tried to gain the upper hand, but the figure had her back touching the wall and with both of his hand trapped her in the cage he built with his body. He pushed his hood back with a fluid move and Sakura gasped, he was absolutely stunning: with his long black hair (A/N: yes, he has long hair up to his butt and cause I said so and cause Sasuke deserves to be sexy) his perfect face and beautiful obsidian eyes.

"Wha-at?" was all that she could mutter out.

The stranger gave her a sexy smile that showed his pointy teeth and pressed his body against her; she gave a small blissful sigh but froze and pushed him away.

Pointy teeth?

_Oh damn_

………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke knew that he had to act fast and lunged for her and caught her. Ignoring her struggles he bit gently into her neck and from the corner of his eyes he watched her eyes widen then closed. Her body fell into his arms unconscious. Swiftly, he picked her up bridal styled and left for his palace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Snap shot

The dark prince leaned on the bare wall of an empty room, the moon from the open window shone eerily on his beautiful face. In his hand was a single blood red rose, and he stare into space muttering over and over again '_Sakura…_'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Years of training kicked in when Sakura woke up. She lay still with her eyes still closed and breathing slow, as if she was still sleeping. Her ears strain to hear anything abnormal or something that could indicate where she is. The door suddenly open and Sakura immediately sat up from her position, but as she did that an unexpected wave of pain hit her in the shoulder. She hissed and clutched her shoulder, from behind her bangs she glared at the very person who entered.

The dark being that had bitten her stood staring at her from his position beside the doorway.  
Sakura wanted to yell out at him or express her pain in the form of violence on him. But instead of feeling anger and hate she felt as if she needs to be beside him all the time, that he was hers.

As she was trying to figure out her feelings, the Dark Prince chuckled "You feel it don't you?" he closed his eyes and laid his hand on his heart, "I feel it every time I am near you."

As he took a step nearer to her, she curled up into a ball like a wounded animal that stated clearly 'back off'. Not giving up Sasuke continued toward her until he was standing in front of the bed.

In a tone that was so gentle and his face softens, an expression that he rarely shows, he said "I know it must be hard accepting this all, but I need you as my mate and you are the only one. All I can do is to give you more time. The process isn't finished yet and it can be finished only when you agree and accept." When silence answered him, he turned around and headed for the door. "Dinner would be here soon, extra clothing are in the closet." With that he exit and the door clicked shut.

Sakura took a shaky breath in; this isn't where she should be or how she should feel. But she jumped in surprise when the door banged open, she wanted to hit herself; a top assassin should be prepare at all times. But what she saw or rather whom she saw next, was certainly surprising.

"SAKURA-CHAAN!!"

By now, Sakura is **very **confused. First she gets bitten by a vampire who claims that she was his mate, and then she sees her best friend here.

"Naruto. Explain. Now." Sakura demanded.

Naruto's normally goofy face turned serious.

"It's better for Sasuke to explain it for you, but for now you better eat."

Setting down a tray of food, Naruto walked out the door and turned around to face her again.

"Please think this over carefully, Teme is very concerned about you so… So please really think before you do something stupid." And with a smile that didn't really reach his eyes, Naruto left her alone to her own thought.

……………………………………………………………………………….

MUHAHA. The second chapter is longer :) and the third is better yet. I didn't have time to go over the mistakes so please tell me when you see one. I dedicated my WHOLE weekend in finishing this.

So please review!!

pink black love.

PREVIEW::::::

Uchiha Sasuke is officially pissed off, he was mad and deathly frightened at the same time.

"What do you mean gone?" he asked in a deathly whisper

He wanted to roar to yell to show his anger.

His bangs hid his eyes, but when he looked up at them man, it was red with the Sharigan

At this the man let out a startled gasp and stumbled backward.

_Pathetic._

"Don't let me repeat this again, where is she?" "Where is Sakura?"


End file.
